Spirit of a Jock
by Hills-to-Sky
Summary: The sporting side of JackieWinters 'Heart of a Dancer' story. Follow a teenage Highschool student, Kaiya Skye as she roams the halls of the very school she sets out to rule. May have minor swearing and violence, but then..it's me so I can't really say anymore. Not to be completed
1. Chapter 1

**Day One**  
><strong>-Part One<strong>

A long wet tongue was what woke her up. Tore her out of her dream and back to her flash yet lonely home in reality. Not that she actually minded though.  
>Rolling over, Kaiya brushed her brown bed-hair out of her eyes and glanced at the time.<br>5:45 am.  
>Time to get up.<br>Shoving the camping blanket off her, she swung herself out of her single bed. She had always preferred to live it rough, to not take advantage of what her rich yet routinely-absent parents always offered her.  
><em>How about a king sized bed?<em>  
><em>A plush duvet filled with soft down that has been scientifically tested to keep you warm and cool?<em>  
><em>A plush carpet that never gets hard?<em>  
><em>Self-heating slippers?<em>  
>It never ended. She switched on her light and walked over the old wooden floor towards where her clothes lay strewn over an office chair by her desk, laden with state of the art computer system and master access to the fastest WiFi the world had to offer.<br>A small smirk slipped to the surface as she admired her hacking weapon. It was a super old past time she hadn't done in ages.  
>Eh, she'd check later if she still had the magic touch.<br>Jet, her Doberman-greyhound mix, or Devilhound as the neighbors called her, scratched impatientlyat the door, her claws adding to the previous scratches already present.  
>Kaiyas parents had tried to replace the door but Jet had just scratched the same pattern in that one aswell, so eventually they gave up.<br>They always gave up. If they wanted Kaiya to do something, they'd give it three or four goes and then just give up and let her do things her way.  
>They were just too busy in other parts of the world with their jobs to really make a difference, so they had a couple of servants to do the shopping and cleaning when they were away, which was literally everyday.<br>Kaiya didn't mind though. She liked her freedom.  
>After she dressed into her casual wear, a designer white sports-singlet, dark jeans that were the latest in flexible denim, custom-made spiked black and red biker boots that stretched up to her mid-calf and her trademark torn and ripped leather jacket she left, her ponytail swinging behind her as she finished putting in the metal dragon clip that kept it up and slipping on the thin band of metal on her wrist, that hid the tail of the dragon tattoo that wound its way up her arm, over her back and up to her neck.<br>Jet followed after her, bristling and snarling as one of the servants passed by, watching him come and go with her left eye, an eye that had nearly been lost after a major dog fight. The whole skin that covered the socket had been ripped away and the black fur had grown back silver, so she now had a huge silver streak down the left hand side of her face. The rest of her body was also covered in a web of silver streaks, many with similar tales.  
>It was something both the owner and the bearer were proud of.<p>

"M-Morning, Miss Skye!" Richard stuttered as he passed before the current ruler of the Skye Household.  
>His response was a cold eye as his mistress locked her room door with the electronic key she had requested.<br>Everything that Kaiya Skye wanted, was always custom made. Her parents made no exceptions. All they were trying to do was make their daughter feel wanted and loved.  
>Yet they were blinded by guilt of not being there with her. They didn't see, what she ordered in. Even he hadn't seen it all, but this girl was evil. She cared nothing for her parents. They were simply a method of money.<br>Yet he kept his thoughts to himself as he warily watched the brute at her heels. It looked ferocious, its hackles bristling and its teeth bared. He didn't want to know what Mary-Weather had to buy to feed it.  
>Its shoulder height was up to the girls hip and its head height was a meter and a half, when it could be bothered to raise its head. It mostly skulked around, head low and poised.<br>Kaiya herself was 1.85 meters, tall and commanding for a seventeen year old girl.  
>Richard went on his way as the Skye girl strode down the corridor towards the lounge and kitchen.<br>And he hoped Mary-Weather had prepared breakfast on time.

Kaiya swept into the large kitchen, grabbing her knuckle-dusters from their place beside the fruit bowl and slipping them into the hidden pockets in her jacket.  
>"Morning Miss!" The second servant chirruped from behind the cook-top as she flipped an egg for breakfast and then laid it out on a piece of toast, where the its steam mingled with the bacon smell.<br>Kaiya gave a curt nod and took the plate, ripping a bite out of the piece of toast, devouring it in seconds without ever sitting down.  
>Mary Weather gulped as the girl set her plate back down on the bench, letting out the most unlady-like burp as she poured herself a glass of juice.<br>The beast she called her dog was sitting watching Mary with cold eyes.  
>"R-right!" The maid stuttered to herself as she turned to the fridge and then the microwave, gingerly taking out the warm slab of meat that would most commonly be given to a lion in a zoo, and placing it down in the food bowl.<br>Jet instantly set herself upon it, shredding meat off in thick strips and gulping it down, much to the amusement of her owner, who sat in a dining chair slowly sipping her drink with a smile on her face.

Mary quickly washed her hands before fishing out two twenties from the lunch money jar, that was never empty. She had heard bad stories about other unfortunate maids that forgot to wash the meat-smell from their hands. By the look of the dogs maw, she was certain a few might have lost their hands  
>She carefully handed it to the girl in the chair, "Here you are dear. Your lunch money."<br>Just like every other day, the girl simply took the money without a word, slipping it into one of her hidden pockets along with her latest model smart-phone. The girl had her own credit and eftpos cards with nearly unlimited amounts, yet always liked to have cash with her.  
>Mary-Weather stood still for a minute, twisting her hand anxiously as the girls gaze settled on her like a heavy, cold stone.<br>"Well then..I best be getting the washing done!" Her excuse slipped out like a charm and she scurried off, keeping her distance from the bloody-muzzled brute.  
>Why her and Richard had taken the job she always regretted. Yet, the parents had seemed so nice, and so desperate for two servants that were together, so they could act like makeshift parents towards their daughter whenever they were absent.<br>Yet as soon as their job had started, the daughter had made it clear.  
>She was in charge. No matter what.<p>

Kaiya watched the maid scurry off in fear as Jet licked the blood from her muzzle.  
>"Weak-minded fools..." She spat as she stood up, gathering her high-powered laptop in its case and setting the glass down on the marble counter-top.<br>As she headed for the door to the garage, she swiped up her keys and wallet that contained her ID, school schedule and many licenses, including her favoured method of transport: Motorbike.  
>Jet walked out with her, dragging her owners school bag behind her: a simple single-strap sportsbag that carried Kaiyas gym equipment, her laptop, schoolbooks, pens and pencils and anything else needed.<p>

A cool breeze welcomed them to the wide garage. It was cluttered with machinery parts and spare bits of vehicles. Corpses of bikes and cars were crammed in the corners and the benches were covered in tools and high-powered machines.  
>It was one of Kaiyas favourite hobbies. Mechanics.<br>Being able to disect a machine capable of ruthless destruction, figure out how it works then make your own version that's _better,_ that was something Kaiya enjoyed.  
>And her parents enjoyed the fct that their daughter was an inventor and mechanic. It allowed a distraction from the less pleasant things she did.<br>Her parents had once tried to get her to sell one of her inventions, but she had blatanly refused. Her reason was, 'she didn't want others to copy her style, to discover and copy her way of thinking'.

Kaiya had always been a 'disconnected'. Everything of hers, she kept locked up or hidden away. Everything she recieved, had to be custom made. It could not have an exact copy.  
>Either that or she made it herself.<p>

Just like her pride and joy, hidden in the shadows, covered by a thick stained canvas to conceal and protect.

Walking through the clutter that littered the garage floor, she pulled the cover off her ride and dumped it on the ground behind her.  
>She needed not to worry about any cars coming in the garage. Her parents were away so often they had no use for a car here and if they needed a lift, they'd hire a cab or limo. The servants parked their cars in their seperate garage that was attached to their private quarters that came with the job and Kaiya hardly used her cars.<br>For her 'Sweet Sixteenth', when she had recieved her license her parents gifted her with a black Hummer and then a Jaguar later on.  
>They had stayed parked under the awning in the courtyard, where they had first been parked for her birthday until Richard drove them behind the garage. They were still there.<br>But Kaiyas favoured method of transport was motorcycle; especially the self-upgraded, latest DÆMØN model with a number plate of B1K-5K5 nicknamed Black Skyes: Skies or Sky for short.  
>This revolutionary design was a hybrid between a dirtbike and Honda racing motorcycle.<p>

The dirtbike influenced the strong and resilient frame materials, the height and length, the suspension rods and the thick tyres with strong grips along with engine and bike durability and stamina.  
>The racing motorcycle was shown through the design work. Mounted on a frame built for agility and speed yet with materials used for strength a thick, carbonfibre, titanium-infused armour enveloped a 600 horsepower engine, a latest design, in a layer of gleaming black. Red lights streaked along the sides of the bike, accenting the sharp edges and flat surfaces that gave the armour strength and reduce air resistance.<br>Well oiled handlebars were built to be easily manouverable yet not sticking out from the main body, along with the sideview mirrors.  
>The windshield was a leading design for minimal air resistance and had a cone-like shape to it.<br>The rear end had a high-angled 'tail' along with two thrusters and storage compartments.  
>Each wheel had a mudguard for when she went off-road.<br>The front of the bike, however, was Kaiyas favourite part. It had taken the better part of three months to complete her head.  
>At the front of the bike, she had shaped the armour to look like a dragons head, angled down slightly to give the illusion of the bike bracing for a charging impact.<br>The snout had serrated teeth, with two exceptionally long canines, and was of a diamond shape. Spikes trailed along the centre to the thick forehead, helping to fix the windshield in place. Spines stuck out at an angle on the jaws side, trailing up the dragons cheekbone. Two large horns helped armour up the thick forehead and stuck out at the same angle as the spines. Black metal scales ridged down the horns and along the brows above the 'eyes'.  
>Narrow headlights, shaped like snake eyes, had a powerful beam that could be switched from standard, to high beam and to red.<br>And to top everything off, their was the matter of the two 'tusks' curving forward out of the lower front of the armour, just before the footrests and gear-levers. The serrated tips reached 12 inches infront of the wheel, causing a nasty wound for anyone who would get in there way.  
>The dragons head even had their own miniature copy.<p>

Kaiya ran her fingers over the dragon head as Jet passed her the fingerless biker gloves, with enhanced rubber grip on the palm and fingers and 'protective' metal plates on the back, handy for adding extra strength to a punch.  
>Slipping her laptop case in one of the storage compartments and retrieving her pocket knife and sunglasses from the other, the mounted up, slipping the pocket knife in her hidden pocket.<br>The sunglasses dangled around her neck as she pulled her helmet over her head, the tinted visor causing everything to turn dark.  
>Pressing the button on one of her keys, the garage door slid open, revealing the early morning light.<br>Kaiya wedged her bag behind her, and slowly steered her bike around, through a pre-cleared track on the floor.  
>Inserting the key in the ignition, she started up the bike, the roar from the engine echoing in the garage.<br>The neighbors had long since given up complaining about the noise, even though they were 100 meters down the road.  
>Kaiya wasted no time in driving the bike out of the garage and onto the road, Jet loping beside her before disappearing off an alleyway and into her ownseparatepaths around town. She would keep watch over Kaiya and meet her at her first stop.<br>King of Sling Gym.  
>Kaiya cruised down the empty roads on the outside of town, taking the corners sharply yet with fluid grace, enjoying the tidbits of cold wind that snuck into her helmet. The mansion slipped off in the distance behind her, surrounded by trees, bush and many acres of land in the classy part of town.<br>She had heard some new people had arrived and moved in at one of the villas down the road, in the more crowded part, but she honestly didn't care.

Once she arrived at the gym, Jet was already there waiting outside the door.  
>Kaiya caught the glance of the manager from behind the tinted windows as she parked her bike and took off her helmet.<br>She grabbed her bag and walked inside, leaving Jet to guard her bike, sitting next to the warm engine.

"Miss Skye! Good Morning. I take it you'll get started on your usual routine?"  
>"Yep." Kaiya nodded back at the desk clerk, who smiled and unlocked the door for her.<br>Her parents provided a large proportion of profit for the business, so the manager ensured extra langths were made to provided with her well being.  
>Not that she took any up anyway.<br>It was six by the time she got changed and seven when she finished.  
>If someone looked at Kaiya, they would think she'd be a professional athlete. Every part of her was defined and shapely. Long legs, a flat stomach with the whole package, broad shoulders and toned arms and the stance of someone you'd expect to see in a boxing ring.<br>Where she did go occasionally.  
>She had many sports under her belt, her parents happy to pay for their daughters many physical hobbies.<br>Kaiya loved sports; the feeling that you pushed yourself to the max, testing your bodys capabilities, constantly improving and being rewarded with the _power._ The ability to be the best.

Which was why her parents enrolled her in The _Slugterra Academy of Sports and Fine Arts._  
>As soon as she had her first day, she joined nearly all the sports teams and after a few months, she either became team captian or the best player.<br>Chess, badminton, swimming, soccer, rugby, basketball, netball, hockey, volleyball, tennis, martial arts, cross country, athletics were only a few she excelled at.  
>And racing. Oh boy, she <em>lived <em>for racing! Motorbikes, cars, dogs, anything!  
>She could do it all and still have time for breakfast.<br>She wasn't in all the teams any more but her name was featured on every sports plaque the school had to offer.  
>Presently, she was in basketball, martial arts, swimming and soccer, but also had a hobbie of parkour.<p>

As she left the Gym and drove off towards her school, she made her usual stop at the dairy just down the road, checking her phone for any messages as she sipped her coffee next to her bike.  
>Jet munched on a pastry while she packed away the packets of candy and a couple of cans of V.<br>Scrolling through her newsfeed on Facebook, she saw several new posts talking about 'a new girl' at school.  
>Kaiyas curiousity grew and she instantly went to her bookmarked page of Trixie stings profile.<br>Sting always had the latest scoops at school and was head journalist of the school paper.  
>Kaiya had often been interviewed by her for the sports page.<br>Tapping on a collection of folders she sifted through them, looking at all the photos in turn.  
>The New Girl looked pretty decent.<br>Long blue hair, tanned skin and a slim build. Bright blue eyes and a cheerful personality.  
>And from the video Kaiya was streaming, a pretty good dancer.<br>As Kaiya looked closer at the page, she found more videos.  
>There was one of her dancing with Eli Shane and another of her dancing with The Crew: The Mysterious dance Crew that entered the dance contest every year.<br>It looked like Gazelle had an eye on her.  
>Gazelle, as he liked to call himself, was the head of The Crew and had often come to Kaiya for financial issues in music, special effect machinery and stage-lights.<br>She'd never seen his real face, he always wore a mask or had a hood covering his face.  
>He was the one that had gotten Kaiya into parkour.<br>He had even asked her to join but she wanted no part in their silly dancing.  
>Kaiya glanced up as an increase in people brushed past; Academy Students all flocked to the dairy before the bell rang for class.<br>Kaiya had skipped yesterday at school, getting the maid to call and tell them she was sick but she had wanted to come today.  
>A student got pushed out of the flow and stumbled into the empty area known simply as 'The Space'.<br>It was where Kaiya parked her bike, with a wide radius of unused footpath due to both the presence of her and her dog.  
>Jets ears instantly perked up and she lifted her head at the student, who was scrabbling to pick up her things while keeping an eye on the dog.<br>Jet stood up and let out a low growl that drew the eyes of many students passing by but Kaiya cut it short with a sharp and quick whistle, causing Jet to sit promptly down.  
>The student quickly gathered up her things and stumbled back into the crowd leaving Kaiya to her coffee.<p>

A thunk was lost in the traffic noise as she threw the empty cup into the bin and scored.  
>She was done here, so she mounted up on her bike and sped off into the traffic effortlessly, Jet disappearing behind the dairy towards her own path.<p>

She cruised her bike down the short stretch of road before pulling into the school carpark, through the wrought iron gates.  
>There was a steady stream of students arriving at the school building, yet the roar of her bike parted them faster than Moses parted the ocean.<br>Girls and boys alike all stepped to one side as she cruised down the empty stretch towards the motorcycle parking area.

Her sharp eyes spied that her spot was still open. Right in the center, just directly infront of the school steps and next to the casual and simple LK-E model.  
>As she pulled up next to it, she flicked down her stand, curling her lip in distaste at how small and plain the white and orange bike was. And how small.<br>She tugged her bag out from behind the drivers seat and grabbed her laptop case out of a storage compartment, locking both of them.  
>Swiping the keys from the ignition, she strode up the school steps as Jet slunk out of the bushes and curled up next to her bike.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Day One Part Two**  
><strong>-<strong>

The crowd of students parted through the halls as Kaiya swept through. Her absence the last week had been noticed by many yet none had dared comment. Stopping outside her locker, she pulled out her Monday class books and stuffed them in her bag before slamming the locker shut, much to the fright of surrounding students who all scurried out of the way.  
>Due to Kaiyas unpredictable behavior and he fact the school could not legally expel her for certain reasons, her schedule was often rearranged continuously, which made it hard for her to keep track of everything.<br>But she managed.

Five minutes before the bell for first class rang, Kaiya went to the school notice board, a huge cork-board that covered an entire wall in he hallways busiest intersection. Here, she pinned up her annual sports meeting that was on Monday lunch. Term One was a busy month for competitions in all categories and she wanted to be prepared.  
>While she waited for the first class bell to ring, she re-checked Trixies blog.<br>There were new videos and photos. One video showed Elina and her group of friends having a pillow and water fight after school.  
>Kaiya winced at the sappiness, "Ugh, don't they have any dignity?"<br>There were a few more pictures of them all chilling and a couple taken yesterday. Eli and Elina where simply walking their dogs. Ugly things too. Covered in fluff and fur, no use in a fight. She was about to flick to the next photo until her sharp eyes caught something in the distance behind them. Zooming and increasing quality, Kaiya instantly recognized her bike.  
>"Wait…" She began before the first class bell rang and, all thoughts aside, she headed into English.<br>Eli was already there, sitting at his desk at the back of the class, Kord on his left and Trixie infront.  
>Only the corner desk next to him was still open.<br>And it should be, it was Kaiyas desk.  
>It had two years worth of drawings, carvings and gum stuck on the underside. The sides were covered in nicks from the knife she kept in her hidden pocket and theur was a small dragons head gouged into the middle of the desk.<br>She chucked her bag under the desk before heading to the toilets that were right around the corner.  
>When she got back she saw the teacher had popped out.<br>But that wasn't what caught her eye.  
>It was the fact that the New Girl was sitting in her desk.<br>Narrowing her eyes and kicking the door shut behind her loudly, she strode towards Elina.  
>Eli saw her first and his blue eyes widened in worry.<br>Elina was too busy blushing about something to notice but her friend Raven, who sat infront of Kaiyas seat, did.  
>"Elina! " she hissed. The class had grown silent.<br>The silence was the loudest thing that Elina had heard and it certainly got her attention.  
>"Hmm?" She snapped out of her daze and glanced up at Kaiya, her cheeks flushing red.<br>"Uh, yes?" She asked naively.  
>Eli winced and looked away.<br>Kaiya slammed her fist down on the desk,"You're in my seat." She spat as the intruder flinched.  
>Trixie had whipped out her camera and was filming everything. The audio was excellent, considering the class was deathly silent.<br>"I, ah..." Elina was at a loss of words.  
>"Well? You gonna move or will I make you?" Kaiya asked bitterly.<br>Elina looked at her with wide eyes and gave a tiny shake of her head.  
>She seemed to scared to move, even flinching when her foot touched Kaiyas bag.<br>So Eli stepped up.  
>"Kaiya, leave her alone," He stood up and faced Kaiya, his tone calm and even. "She didn't know, She's still new."<br>The class seemed to stop breathing and Trixie muttered something like 'No way'...  
>Kaiya straightened up and faced Eli, "Did I ask you to get involved, ballet boy?"<br>The insult might not have carried wittiness but it was a personal wound for Eli that Kaiya used sparingly.  
>Eli flinched and his face hardened but he glanced away and sat down at his desk, his head low.<br>Yet he still risked an apologetic glance to Elina, which Kaiya blocked with her arm.  
>Elina looked around for help but all she saw was sympathetic glances.<br>"Elina, please move..." Raven murmured.  
>Elina took a deep breath, gathered her books and stood up, keeping her head down and avoiding all gaze with her burning red cheeks. She shouldered her bag and sat down at an empty desk the front of the class.<br>Kaiya watched her go before contemptedly flopping down in her seat, reaching down and grabbing her books and pens out.  
>The teacher arrived moments after, pushing a heavy trolley laden with textbooks. She handed them out and the class started.<br>Homework was to finish Page 168, Activity 4.6.  
>Moving onto the second class, Kaiya walked to Mechanics with Kord.<br>"Kaiya?" Asked the giant next to her. Kord Zane was the schools gentle giant, a solidly built tan boy with spiky blue hair tipped with yellow. He often wore a blue t-shirt and black leather vest.  
>"Mm?" Kaiyas ears perked up as Kord started talking. Her whole mindset had changed now she was heading to her favourite class.<br>"I just want to apologize on behalf of Eli and Elina. About the desk incident." Kord had a big heart but Kaiya still was without her own.  
>"Shut up, Kord," Kaiya interrupted "You shouldn't be apologizing for something you had no part in. If anyone needs to apologize it would be Elina and Eli. You'd expect Eli to tell her I sit there but no, he's to lovestruck to actually think. Idiot..."<br>Kord simply nodded and walked the rest of the way to class in silence.  
>Mechanics class was the usual. All the other students were doing the design standard while Kaiya went off and did her own thing. As soon as she had discovered the standard was design she'd instantly wanted to make a sword.<br>She hadn't finished it last year but the fact that it was still here meant she could still work on it.  
>As she pulled out the swords hilt, the only part she had decently completed, she stoked up the forge.<br>Grabbing a piece of spare scrap paper she started to sketch up designs for the new blade.  
>Last year she'd wanted a broadsword but this year, not so much.<br>She was still sketching up ideas when the bell rang for third period.  
>Gymnastics.<br>As Kaiya reached the changing rooms, all the cubicles were full of girls getting changed.  
>She could always knock on a door and yell at the occupant to get out, which they would normally do but today she wasn't feeling, so she just got changed out in the open with the other girls.<br>Slipping her top off, she rummaged around in her bag for her sports singlet.  
>She was aware multiple eyes were on her, it was kinda hard to ignore a giant black dragon tattoo swirling up someones arm and over there back.<br>Eventually she found it and pulled it over her head. Shiny black with red streaks up the side, it was by far her favourite. To complete the outfit, she pulled on some black skins that reached just above her knee. Red and white stripes ran along the seams on their sides.  
>She had the whole outfit custom made and ordered from Italy. Singlet, skins and sneakers all matching colours and made from the perfect material for extreme sports.<br>She carefully folded her jacket up and placed it inside her sports bag before leaving the changing rooms and filling up her water bottle at the fountain.  
>As she entered the gym, she saw all the equipment was set up.<br>The double bars, the rings, the balance beam and the vault horses.  
>Everything was set up just right.<br>Dumping her bag in the pile other school bags, she stretched her back and arms as she examined the other students in her class.  
>She recognized Twist in his white and black singlet amongst his group of douches and frowned as Elina walked through the gym door.<p>

She only had a couple of her friends with her, the Problematic team captain, JC, and another girl Kaiya didn't bother to remember.  
>Either way, things were going to get interesting.<p> 


End file.
